blue flames and red headed dames
by whitebeardismyfather
Summary: monkey d shina is ace and luffs older sister read and see what life was like for he three siblings
1. infosummary

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

1\. Information about this fanfiction (PLEASE READ TOP TO BOTTOM VERY IMPORTANT!)  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I AM NOT THAT TALENTED IT BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA.

information about story. This has time skips and it is an au (alternate universe) Ace sabo and luffy had a sister that was older than them that sister is my oc (original charater).If you do not like them story's back away slowly. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NICELY. There will be pairings i might put an lemon but not right now let me develop my story a little bit. This will be extremely slimier to one piece except i am going to change a few things NO GENDER BENDS i'm sorry its strange to me to gender bend anime.i will try to update regularly but i have a hectic schedule so if i don't sorry in advance.

of story,Monkey is the older sister to Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas(Portgaz)D. Ace also Sabo. She left at 19 instead of 17 because of sabo's "death" she wanted to be with her brothers and train with them she is the daughter of white beard (Edward Newgate) took her mothers name Monkey and has her mothers looks. This story starts a few minuets after shina is born and mther will be a few time skips before we get into the manga/anime becase i want you to know my oc and understand evrything about her and how she came to live with dandan and not her 'S GRANDDAUGHTER AND LUFFYS luffy a brother more than a cousin

3\. INFO ON MY OC (i will try to get a pic of her)

NAME: Monkey D. Shina HAIR COLOR: REDISH BLACK EYE COLOR: BROWN BODY TYPE: extremly fit,j cup and tall.  
AGE: newborn,5,15,19,20-25,after time skip 27 HEIGHT: 5yrs old -4'3 15 yrs-5'6 19 yrs-6'0 20-27-6'41/2 CREW:19yrs old-black grenade pirates(dissolved into whitebeard pirates)  
20-27 whitebeard pirates 26-27 with luffy left with him after marineford(still involed withwhitebeard pirates)  
PARENTS:Edward Newgate(whitebeard),and Monkey D. Vonny( garps daughter)  
BROTHERS:no biological just Luffy,Ace,Sabo and Whitebeard's "Sons"  
CHILDREN: I might later if this story goes the way i hope


	2. Chapter 1

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE PROLOUGE "oh shit,luffy i swear i will kill you if we die"a girl with ginger hair said. "shishishi, don't worry shina we'll be ok i trust my crew"the boy known as luffy said.  
"yeah i trust em to but still i faced doflaming in the war and it was not fun"shina said.  
"DON'T worry"

CHAPTER 1 ~27 years ago~

"Who is her father"a man with slightly grayinng black hair said.  
"father it matters not i just need you to protect her"a woman with ginger hair said.  
"so basicly you don't know"the womans father said "yes i know who he is but she is in danger from everyone because of who her father isand what do you take me for a common tart"the woman said "In danger that sounds bad and no your just a pirate not a whore"her father said laughing "grrrr stop,now back to the matter at hand please help me keep her safe"the woman pleaded with her father "fine but i am gonna raise her up to be a strong marine"the man said "good luck with that she got pirate in her blood both ways"the woman said slapping a hand over her mouth at that last part.  
"ahaha so he is a pirate who any one i know"he said with a laugh "yeah,sorta...maybe ok kine yes you know him he is only the most powerful pirate in the world"the ginger haired woman said "GOLD ROGER"the man shouted "WHAT NOT WHI- don't worry about it"she said cutting off her sentence "whatever i will take her to dandan and i will take good care of her she is my first grand daughter" the man said "thank you daddy"the woman said "no problem vonny but seriously who is her father"the man said "fine its.

no daddy names till a later chapter and the first chapter is done now the second chapter may or may not be short. 


	3. Chapter 2

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 2

FIVE YEARS LATER 'SHINA get over here now or i will throw you back into the forest'gramps said.  
'i'm comeing' i sighed out. As i walked over to my grandfather i noticed he was holding something or more importantly someone i countined walking slowly over to him thinking he's gonna kill me with what ever is in his arms `shina this is ace from now on he will be living here with you so you gotta be nice'gramps said.  
"why whats he doing here and wheres is his parents?"i questioned "he's gold rogers son and his mom is gone so he's gotta stay here but you can't tell anyone about him'gramps i may only be five years old but i know gold roger was the pirate king and was exucted two years ago and if i did the math right atleast what i knew this baby should be two not a newborn "gramps why ain't he two case the pirate king was exucted two years ago"i stated a-matter-afactly "because shina...I'll explain it to you when your older'he mumbled.  
`he sure is a funny looking baby whats with the dots on his face'I questioned `those are called freckles shina few people have them'gramps said`WELL TIME FOR MORE TRAINING'  
"AHHHHHHH"i screamed and took off running 'COME BACK HERE BRAT'and with that the baby with the cute freckels was for gottan.A month past and as time moved on i loved that baby that i started to call "jet" case he crawled faster than i could might have been a little diffrent than most babys but thats normal dandan told me one ace got more and more rambunkcis(sp?)i got deeper and deeper into the mountain untill i came face to face with a trash heap that people seem to be liveing in i asked around and people said it was called "the gray termanl" it is wher the nobles from high town dumped the trash they didnt want,now i have never meet one but according to gramps there selfish,greedy,and inconsederat people that think that there better than everyone elese but that the nobles are saints compared to the celestial dragons the so-called "gods"of the eleven countrys.  
`huh'i thought `geuss i better get back'.When i got back grmps was there yelling and screming at dandan to find me 'WHERE IS SHE,HER MOTHER AND FATHER WILL TEAR THIS WHOLE ISLAND APART IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER'i heard him yell 'hehe'i climbed up the tree and slowly made my way over to were im standing over gramps and suddenly'BOO!'i yelled as i jump from the tree on top of gramps'  
"SON OF A - you scared me half to death shina"he said holding his chest "fat chance i kill you from scareing you old man"I thought "where were you"he asked "i was at the gray termanal'i stated "ok just be careful and do not under any circustances go to high town"he said "ok i promise"i said crosing my fingers behind my back Now when garp says don't go no where you don't go there and i should have lisened because now i am laid upm in my little bed with a cut that is going to turn into a scar.  
"shina why"gramps asked "i just wanted to see what they looked like"i said "well you happy you saw them and you also nearly got yourself killed in the process." gramps said in a mad maner "oh well what would it matter because no one cares about me and i shouldn't even be alive"i said depressed "stop don't gtalk like that you are supposed to be alive and you have pleanty people that love you now go to sleep "gramps asaid s he tucked me in "ok night" i said yawning

end of chapter 2 ok that scene with "careing"garp is just some insite on the fact that even tthough his training borders on child abuse and he sat there while luffy and ace fought in the war at marineford he does care for his grandkids and his son no matter what what a child or a grandchild does there always gonna be loved by there parents and grandparents.  
~NEXT CHAPTER HERE COMES SABO~ 10 yr time skip 


	4. Chapter 3

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 3 Sabo the boy from gray terminal

~10 yrs later~ "Awww crap you won agin ace"i wined "stop wineing your supposed to be older than me shina"ace stated looking pissed beyond words "i am older by five years"i said "then act like it" he yelled "i don't know who pissed in your cornflakes this morning but lay off the additude or im gonna bury your ass"i yelled as we butted heads "Guys calm down, its ok,ace you get another strike for getting more gold,and shina you get on for the complete and total shock on that guys face when he relised you where a girl"another voice said "really thanks sabo"i said happily "It was pretty funny when he grabed your shirt to shake you only to realise that theres more there than should be for a boy"ace said cracking a rare right people I Monkey is a 15 year old girl that looks like a boy case i keep my ginger color hair cut short and my breast in a tight bind case theres more there than should be for someone of my age according to dandan oh well it must be my genes,she also says im pretty tall for my gender and age but according to gramps my father is like 10 ft tall and my mother is 6'5 so i am not excatly a ittiy biddy person oh no not by any means its not only my chest and height that is strange its also my body type i'm not fat by any means but im not skinny, for a 15 year old female i am strangely muscular dandan and garp said its from running up and down the mountian and all gramps traing he gave us but it is also my genes case my grandfather,father,and uncle are imposing figures and my mom isn't petite by any standers not quite liek gramps and my father but similar.  
"hello..hello...SHINA"two male voices called me "WHAT"i yelled " we have been calling you for an haour come on we gota go"ace said.  
My face paled"OH SHIT,come on ace there gonna kill us if were late"i yelled grabbing ace by the face.  
"whats wrong"sabo asked "we gotta get back gramps is comeing today"i told him "oh see you later"he said almost sadly "sabo you do know you can come with us right there is enough room for you to"i said to the boy "i know and it's ok i like it out here in the dump i get to be free" saobo said smileing "ok but if yo-"i was cut off "COME ON SHINA"ace said yelling at me "i am comeing, bye sabo"i said running off

~an hour later~

"geez that boar was huge and heavy i think i cracked a rib or two"i said bowed over huffing "yeah but at least we got pleanty of meat for tonight"ace said smileing "yep and with gramps there we might actually get to eat without having to beat up any mountan bandits"i said looking at our game "yeah sure gramps is comeing"ace said as his eyes grew dark "huh ace what's wrong"i said looking at ace "nothing"he said his hair shelding his eyes "DO NOT LIE TO ME ACE"i said "i'm no lieing i am fine"he said defensively "no your not you have that look in your eyes agin so tel me whats the matter"I said "i don't deserve to be here i am a sin to the world and a burden to everyone why you put up with me i will never know"ace said quietly "ace,you deserve to be hear just as much as i do and i love you because you and i are in the same boat ok and your loveable once you get past the aggrsiveness and not only that your a damn good hit"i said hugging him "thanks shina" he said hugging back "ok now lets get this baby to dandan to cook"i said grabing a end of the boar "OK"ace said grabing the other end As me and ace walked walked to nthe clearing that lead to dandan's house i notice a flash of red and as we countined on through i broke out into a smile that was bigger than the grand line.

~WHOSE WITH GARP FIND OUT IN THE NEXt CHAPTER: LUFFY THE BOY WITH THE STRAWHAT~

~LE FEELS~crying softly in my emo corner(its just so sad poor ace)ahem any way that was a refelection on shina,sabo,and ace's relationship also im sorry for any spelling errors or any other bad grahammer i was raised in the back woods of alabama and i did very poorly in english so 'nuff said'


	5. Chapter 4

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 4~LUFFY THE BOY IN THE STRAWHAT~

RECAP: shina and ace have just stepped outta the forest with dinner on there sholders and saw garp and another stranger with him.

Just as we step outta the forest ace's eyes got dark and i grew a smile bigger than the grand line. I dropped the giant boar that was on my shoulders and ran over and hugged the strange boy in the strawhat that was chaseing a butter fly.  
"LUFFY,it's you i havent seen you in for ever"i said "shina,what are you doing here i thought you magicly dissapred one night case i woke up the next morning and you were gone"luffy said hugging me back and of a sudden a glop of some thing hit luffy "EWWW"we both said "ACE,apologise now that was nasty you didn't have to spit on him"i said holding luffy back from going after ace.  
~Later that night at supper time~ "i hate mountian bandits"luffy said casually "gurhahahah,i'm not surprised they get such a bad reputation from ones that are pure don't worry luffy dandan ain't all that bad"i said laughing "yeah i mean i did raise her and ace didn't i"dandan said after she explained the rules to luffy "If you can call it raiseing us"i mumbled quietly.  
"What was that brat?!"dandan exclaimed "hehe,nothing"i said.  
~The next day~ "come on ace be nice to him,he's a really sweet kid"i said to ace after he knocked a tree down and sent it twords luffy "Why should i,he dosen't know anything and he's an intruder and your my sister,i am not sharing"ace said begrugdingly "haha,not sharing ace my hearts big enough for all three of you"i said laughing a little bit "How did you know him anyway?"ace asked "he's my cousin,my mothers brothers kid,and as to how i know him i was there when he was born remeber i left the mountian for awhile and i came back you were all covered in brusies and as sour as a lemon"i explained to the jelous ten year old "grr"ace growled at that last part.  
About a week pasted since that talk and luffy had yet to return to say i was getting worried was an understatemet i was flipping out. later that night i heard someone yelling "he's back,he's back"and the next thing i knew was luffy was being thrown in head first into the room we all shared "luffy are you oky"i asked as i turned on the small light so i wouldn't desturb ace.  
"yeah,i am fine~sniffle~"luffy sounded like he was fixin to start crying so i got up and walked over to him "Don't lie to me your fixin to start crying,tell me whats wrong"i said patting his back.  
"I'm cold,wet,hungry,tired,and ace hates me for no apparent reason."luffy said now with tears flowing down his face.  
"luffy,ace has had a rough life far worse than ours,so he tends to be a little sour and has a hard time opening up to people he's not trying to kill"i told luffy and he gulped "hes not trying to kill me" luffy asked "no he's just pushing you away case he's worried you'll abandon him if you found out his seceret"i told him gently "what-"he asked as i cut him off "nono don't ask you'll find out one day,offnow go to sleep and try agin tomorrow ok"i said cutting him "okygood niht slin-"he slurred out till he was asleep.  
Three months past and luffy keep trying never giving up trying to ketchup to me and ace and each time i had to bandge up luffy after we got home that night untill one day that changed the course of mine and ace's life forever.I was comeing back from getting more treasure when ace and sabo came running up to me panting.  
"hey guys whats up"i asked smileing "LUFFY WAS TAKEN BY POCHEMY"they scremed together my smile dropped and my berri hit the ground "WHAT WHY,ACE, SABO EXPLAIN NOW!"I screamed at them "no time tell on way"they both said takeing off running with me in close getting everything explained to me i was glareing at both boys contemplating murder,As we reached the hideout i noticed a few thigs one being that instead of his normal hammer porchemy was useing spiked gloves,second was that luffy wasn't screaming like a normal seven year old would be doing and the third,ace and sabo was a boiling volcano fixin to explode if porchemy hit luffy agin and right at that moment in time 'BAM' he hit him and all hell broke we beat the bluejam pirates we were sitting near a creek and as i bandaged three injured children ace and luffy started talking to each other.  
"why didn't you tell him where we were"?ace asked luffy "case you wouldn't be my friend if i told him"luffy said between sobs "After all i did to you, you still wanna be my friend why?"ace asked "BECAUSE THERE'S NO ONE ELESE,I'M ALL ALONE"luffy shouted "what about your parents"ace asked luffy "theres no one just grandpa"luffy said "so you like my company, do you want me to live?"ace asked "yes and yes"luffy stated "geez i hate spoiled brats like you" ace told luffy i laughed at the scene in front of me "i called it i freaking called it"i though as i put my medical box ack in order.  
"hey guys we've got another problem,i have always live in this dump and now the pirates know were i live,they could kill me in my sleep"he stated bluntly "so true,it's offical your comeing to live with me,ace,and luffy" isaid with my mind made up "Well she thinks of every thing"i heard three boys behind me at dandan's house "what the number of kids went up agin"dandan said in a paniced voice "Hi ,i'm sabo i'll be living here from now on"sabo said sticking his hand out to dandan "sabo,yeah i've herd of you a real asshole is what i heard"dandan said "really well i have heard your a bitch"sabo said smugly "WHAT WHO SAID THAT!?"dandan yelled.i busted out laugh my uniqe laugh till ace and luffy joined in "gurhahahahaha,shishishishi,ahahahahahaha,"we all outcast children who raised hell all over the little island became known even to the inner circle.  
NEXT CHAPTER:MY SKY,MY OCEAN,AND MY SUN

THAT"S ALL FOLKS FOR THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY LEMME KNOW WHATCHA THINK ~LE FEELS~ I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE 


	6. author note

author's note (please read)  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE I CANT SEEM TO STRESS THAT ENOUGH

i know i haven't put in badass fighting scenes in yet but i will i promise i just have a few kinks to work out also after the fifth chapter imma sorta touch a few bases on how luffy found out he was bullet poof and trouble that they caused for the nobels in the upper crust of high thing is i am going to go ahead and tell you there will be spoliers if you aren't caught up with the manga ,not right now or anytime soon i just want to tell you so you can be i said lots of bonding moments in this fic won't be too bad but it will show the human side in more thing chapter five will be some what angusty not much but if you ever lost a brother or some thing like that i suggest you skipp to chapter 6 because i'm really gonna put into word the pain and hatered and utter fauiler my oc feels when she learns of sabos death(THIS WILL NOT BE THE ONLY TIME I DO THIS)AND CHAPTER 6 WILL START THE EVE OF HER 19 B-DAY AND WILL BE MEMORIES OF ALL THEIR FUN AND SPOLIRS LOTS AND LOTS OF SPOLIERS MWAHAHAHAH. 


	7. Chapter 5

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 5:MY SKY,MY OCEAN, MY SUN~MY WORLD~

It had been two months sabo had been living with us and the four of us raised so much hell the nobels offered a 300berri reward for us to be captured dead or alive. I think it's kinda funny we are right under ther big noses and they don't even see us actually we are above them case our tree house is in the tallest tree in the freaked when we left the note that we moved out,she sent all her boys out after us when all she had to do was look up,me ace sabo and luffy couldn't stop laughing for hours after she finally saw us she was redder than blood it was so funny one day inpreticular i remeber case it set off a chain reaction of events and for the first time in my life i wanted to die by my own hand.  
"not those four agin"the police yelled after us "stop those kids there disgusting"a random nobel cried "SABO,SABO IS THAT YOU?"a nobel in a purple suit cried "sabo someones calling you"ace said "whose that sabo do you know him i asked "SABO PLEASE COME BACK I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD"the man we ran back into grey termenal i noticed sabo had a look of worry and regret written on his unusaualy pale face "spit it out or i'll kill you damnit now who was the man that was calling you"ace yelled chokeing sabo "A nobels son huh"i said after sabo explained to us "SO"ace and luffy said picking their nose "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ASKED"sabo said "truth is i have both my parents and i wasn't born in the dump the man that tried to stop me was my dad"sabo finishied explaning everything to us "I'm sorry i lied"sabo said "all is foregiven"luffy said i just smirked "it's a bit of a shock if you were born a nobel how'd you end up in the dump" ace asked "my parents didn't love me they only wanted someone to secure their status as a high up noble family"sabo said "harsh,my parents aren't that harsh and their pirates"i said frowning.  
That caught all three boys "YOUR PARENTS ARE PIRATES?!"they yelled at me "yeah,i thought you knew"i said "no we just thought you were an orphan the wandered up the mountain"sabo said "nope both my parents are alive and pirates"i stated at that luffy and sabo's face lit up "well who are they"the two boys asked even ace looked intriged to find out who they where,I smirked "the most powerful pirate in the world and the most badass woman alive,Whitebeard and Red dragon"i said proudly i looked over at them and busted out laughing ace was sanding ther petrafided and mouth agape sabo and luffy well they where disintigrating "WHITEBEARD AND 'RED DRAGON'"they yelled when they finally got there voices back "yeah no biggie"i shrugged my shoulders (-_-) all three boys looked at me like i had grown a second head "okay so shina is whitebeard's dauhter and ace is gold rogers son "sabo said and ace shot him a glare and luffy was looking at ace with stars in his eye "whatever"i that day at the old tree stump "did you know that when you raise sake glasses together are considered brothers"ace said "really"sabo and luffy said "yep"ace and i said at the same time "we're gonna leave and be free ,more free than anyone" we said all together a threw the shot that peace and happiness was short lived because one day turned into a hellish month. "LEAVE SABO ALONE LET HIM GO YOU STUPID PIRATES"me ace and luffy screamed "why would i let him go he is my son and it is a child's duty to follow their orders"sabos father said so smugley i was gonna be sick "what did you say,are you scum after our gold?"ace yelled "what watch your mouth you filthy child"a ramndom pirate said as he punched ace.  
"Hey careful you got his filthy blood on me now i'll have to disinfect"the ungly nobleman said his face twisted in disgust as he wiped ace's blood off his face.  
"ACE'S BLOOD IS MORE PURE THAN YOUR BLACK HEART YOU DAMN ASSHOLE"i screamed at him "you better be careful what you say to me i can get the marine over here and have you arrested"he smiled and said.  
"LIKE I CARE"i yelled "tch,what ever come sabo or your scum freinds will be killed"sabos father said "what no sabo you don't have to go we can still escape"i cried "no i'll go just protect ace and luffy no matter what"sabo said wit a slight smile and i knew something was gonna happen and it was not gonna be good 'what kind of older sister can't even protect her little brothers, i'm so useless'i thought night i sat up all night thinking "What is going to happen to sabo,no dought he'll be misrabel the rest of his life and all the crimes we commited together his dad will buy the peoples silence so i don't have to worry about them treating him like a criminal. But he dosen't like high town he'll probly run away agin and this time he will take to the sea like we planned"i thought smileing "well till then i"ll train and get stronger so nothing will ever happen to my little brothers"i said yawning and with that i went to sleep unaware of tomorrows sorrows that were to come.  
"WHAT YOUR GOING TO BURN THE DUMP"ace screamed "yes those crates of oil and gunpowder you put all over the dump yesterday and today there will be a fire big enough that no one will escape"bluejam said with a sick twisted smile on his face "BUT THERE A WOMEN AND CHILDREN IN THE DUMP NOT TO MEANTION OLD PEOPLE"i shouted "that's not my problem"bluejam said "WERE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE IN THE DUMP ABOUT THIS"luffy shouted "we can't let you do that"bluejam said "tie them up"he ordered "when i get outta these ropes i will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully"i screamed physcoticly that got his attention "ha,your not getting outta these ropes"he said with that he walked a explosions started fire licked the four corners of the dump people where screaming in agony and pain the smell of burning flesh could be smelled as me,ace,and luffy tried to get outta the ropes we were tied up by "there i cut it"ace said "its so hot i can't breath"luffy cried "stop wineinng luffy and run"ace said "here luffy put this over your mouth"i said giving luffy my bandanna "oh no you brats don't we worked together and we will die together"we heard a familar voice "bluejam,you were not smart coming back"i said darkly "grab the kids"he said "i will come back and take my revenge on thes nobles even if i have to do it useing kids treasuer to do it all you brothers think the same that your speacil"he said "you kids are stupid he wasn't really your friend he was just useing you to feel superior"my and ace's eyes darkened "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SABO LIKE THAT HE DOSEN'T THINK LIKE THAT"me and ace screamed i jumped away from the ugly pirate only to have my arm twisted and snapped in half "HE IS LIKE EVRYOTHER NOBLE HE LOOKED DOWN AT YOU AND LAUGHED"he said laughing "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT"ace bit the pirate "you brat" the now injured pirate said pulling out his sword and swinging it,luffy jumped between the pirate sword and ace the sword went right through the pole and hit luffy "DON'T LAY A FINGER ON LUFFY"me and ace screamed,suddenly all the pirates hit the ground "what did you brats do"bluejam said kicking ace "DON'T YOU DARE HIT ACE" i screamed taking a swing at bluejam with a piece of burning wood barely grazeing him and seriously burning my hand "you stupid brat"he said takeing a gun and aiming it at ace.I started running as he pulled the trigger dandan knocks the gun out of his hand before ace got hit "QUIT YOU SEA BRATS"she barked "LET ACE GO" dandan yelled swinging her club "DANDAN"me and luffy yelled "RUN"the dandan bandits yelled "YES MA'MA"they said with dorga picking up luffy "i WILL NOT run" me and ace said in sync "take luffy and shina and have them bandeaged"dandan said "NO I CAN FIGHT"i screamed while one of dandans boys picked me up "NO YOUR ARM IS BROKEN AND YOUR HAND IS BURNT" dandan yelled at me "make it home boss"chikenhead said. Dandan and ace didn't make it home and everyone was worried as for the injuries luffy suffered smoked inhaleation and a pretty bad cut on his chest and stomache,me i got a broken arm and my hand and arm has third degree burns up and down it according to chicken i will have quite a few scars but other than that i will awhile i feel back asleep and got awoken a few hours later with people screaming "THEY'RE BACK,THEY'RE BACK ACE AND DANDAN IS BACK" i smiled and tried to get up only to remeber they tied me to a bed to keep me from moving "HEY LET ME GO" i yelled to anyone a few minets later a bandit came in and let me go but only if i promised not to hit anyone "i promise"i said and he untied me i made my way to the front to see dandan and ace covered in bandages "SHINA"ace said and went to hug me only to be stopped by chicken "don't jump on her her wound are serious you could reopen them"he said "what happen"ace asked turning white "it's ok when i picked up the wood i hit bluejam with other stuff fell on me and it burned my skin to the bone chicken sewed the skin that wasn't to badly burned together i will be ok so don't worry"i said to ace who looked at me unbeliveably.  
"LIAR"ace yelled jumping on dogur "IT'S NOT A JOKE OR A LIE IT WAS SO SUDDEN"dogur said nervously "no,no,no" i kept repeating hopeing it was just a bad 's ship had been set on sunk by a noble just because he had sailed in front of its boat "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM SLOWLY"i said jumping up "NO YOUR STILL HURT" they said grabing me "I DON'T CARE THEY NEED TO DIE SABO WAS NOT HAPPY HE WAS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF HIS LINEAGE LIKE ME AND ACE"i was screaming and tears where puoring down my eyes as they bandits dragged me to a room kicking and screaming curseing the nobles and the marines for protecting them,when they finaly got me to that room they tied me back down and sedated me when i finally fell asleep it didnt last long.  
"why didn't you protect me,whay didn't you protect sabo you don't care about us, your to weak to protect the ones you love"ace sabo and luffys voices were taunting me,sabo was dead ace was hit through the heart by a marine and luffy couldn't take the mental trauma and jumped over into the sea my once pleasnt dreams were now nightmares of my little brothers dyeing over and over in my head "NOOOO" i woke up screaming tugging at my restarints and a pain shoots up my arm. i didn't care i had to get out if i stayed any longer everyone i loved and cared about would die all because i'm so weak blood started pouring from my reopened wounds when dandan and her boys came running in "SHINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING"they yelled trying to restrain me and stop me from hurting myself any more "I NEED TO DIE IM TOO WEAK I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM THEY ARE DEAD"i screamed fighting back with everything in me "who shina whose dead"dandan said holding me down "ace sabo and luffy there all dead i couldn't protect them" I was crying "no shina ace and luffy are ok"dandan said "what but i saw the marine he put a hole in ace's chest and luffy jumped into the sea" i said scared "no shina ace is with luffy and there are no marine on the island they are both fine"dandan said "good i was so worried what about sabo" i said and asked calming down a little bit "shina thats real sabo was killed by a celestial drago,but that was not your fault" dandan said "i'm too weak if i had been stronger he would be alive" i sobbed out "no shina theres no amount of power that could stop those nobles not unless you take down the world govnerment"dandan said sadly "FINE THATS WHAT I WILL DO I WILL TAKE DOWN THE WORLD GOVERNMENT AND KILL EVERY ONE OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS" i clamied "ok big talk for someone whose arm is ripped up"dandan said lighing a ciggret "ahh chiken can you resew it" i aske the drugs kicking in "yes but i am not gonna untie you untill your fully healed"he said "ok but can i see luffy and ace after your done" i asked "yes"he said as he started working on my arm agin.  
After my mental breakdown and getting my arm resewed i was strung out and couldn't talk right so ace and luffy told me about the letter sabo wrote and when i am better we are still gonna raise hell for the nobles but we're gonna do it a hundred times worse than ever i could only smile and nod in agreement. five months past and i slowly got better and they let me walk around the house but i couldn't leave the house but that was ok because ace and luffy would come home fighting and eventualy formed there own `countrys".gramps came about four monthes after the fire and was beyond pissed when he found out about sabos death and the fact i verbaly declared war on the government he didn't do anything to me but gripe because the yearly report he takes to ny parents on me he's gonna have to mention the fact i tried to kill myself and the extent of my wounds after he left and luffy and ace built there own countrys ace came to dandans in a frantic haste saying luffy was hurt badly, well he was he got mauled by a bear and thats the day i decied i wasn't gonna wait for my wonds to heal i was gonna start training to get stronger so my little brothers wouldn't get hurt day one year to the day sabo had died me ace and luffy were standing on the cliff over looking the sea and i told them my plan "i'm not leaving next year"i told them "what why"they asked "i am not strong enough it took a year before i could do serious training because of my arm and hand" i said " ok so when will you leave"ace asked "i'll be 17 next year so i will leave when i am 19 so that means i will have two extra years to train and get stronger"i said "ok we got tree years till shina leave time to case problems,i mean train"ace said as luffy laughed.a few minets later "hey shina"luffy asked"hmm" "whats that"ace asked "my tattoo"i questioned "yeah"they both said in union "oh i asked dandan to put it there" i said "whats it mean"they asked i smiled "it means you ace and even sabo who is no longer with us are my world and i will never foreget or let you get hurt" i said hugging luffy. The tattoo was the letters ASL in the colors red, blue and yellow

OK LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY I PROMISE THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM THE FACT THAT ACE ATE THE FIRE FRUIT SABO WAS KILLED AT SEA AND LUFFY LIKED TO SIT ON THE HEAD OF THE MERRY AND IT WAS THE CLOSEEST SPOT TO THE SKY.

ALSO LOTS OF FORESHADOWING SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START THE NIGHT BEFORE SHE TURNS 19 AND IT JUST MEMMORIES OF THEIR FUN OVER THE YEARS IT A FEW DIFFRENT STORYS AT ONCE.


	8. Chapter 6

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 6 ~memories of the past three years~ at the beginig of this chapter luffy is 11 ace is 14 and shina is 19

"WHAAAAA"an 11 year old voice cried out i can't belive your leaving tomorrow morning "shhh its ok luffy i will be safe and besides it is the first steps of being free"i told luffy who was currently soaking my shirt in salty tears "SHUT UP, lu you knew she was gonna leave at some point"ace said trying to hide tears, of the 14 years i have known ace he has never been good at lying to me and hideing stuff "aww ace is crying come here and give me a hug"i said as if talking to a puppy "WHAT HELL NO" ace shouted "haha ok then don't i will keep hugging luffy"i said hugging luffy untill he turned blue "shina your killing him"ace said "huh i am sorry lu ya know for someone who is bullet proof you should be sturdyer than what you are"i told him "i know but we haven't know i was bullet proof for a very long time remeber"luffy said "oh boy do i haha"i said laughing.  
~1 year ago~shina is 18 ace is 13 and luffy is 10

"hurry up we gotta get this treasure traded for berri before someone becomes suspicous"i said to ace and luffy "well it was your idea to nock off a nobles ship"ace said looking at me like i was dumb "oh well i don't like nobels and they have all the good treasure"i told ace roling my eyes "hey can we get some meat"luffy asked "yep when we get the berri we are going to get for all this gold"i said the treasure exechange me you and ace were just sitting there like nothing was wrong and now that i think about it they did seem nervous "c-c-come on in"the odd looking sales rep squeked out "come on lu i want you near me"i said pulling luffy closer "but shina i gotta pee"he said like a toddler "NO im sorry but you will have to go out the back door"the sals rep said in a disgusted manner "no need to be a asshole about it, lu go out the back"i said "this way please"the sales rep said motioned me and ace towards the back of the depo "something ain't right"i whispered to ace "yeah i know he is isolating us and that has never happened before"ace whispered back and i glanced out he side of my eye and noticed a few thugs with guns following me and ace and following luffy out "they know,two thung just went after luffy and four are following us"i whispered to ace "i know i will give a signal you go after luffy and i will handle these guys"ace said "ok good idea"i said "NOW SHINA"ace yelled the four thungs behind us whipped out guns and started fireing me and ace doged expertly and the sales rep is either dead or he fainted ace led them away from me as i ran after luffy just as i ran out the door !BANG,BANG! two shots rang out "LUFFY"i screamed i pulled out my special made knife to kill the thugs but two bullets went flying past me "oww,that hurt"luffy groaned out "what is he"one of the thugs asked "shit if i know and i dont plan on finding out" the other said as both of them took off running "how in green bit did you do that" i said looking at holeless skin "i don't know" luffy said cluelsly "COME ON SHINA AND LUFFY" ace sreamed from a roof top. ~presant timE~ "shishishishi,yeah when we told ace we had to tie him to the tree just to calm him down"luffy said "yeah you think thats funny remeber when dandan gave you "THE TALK" ace said scarily i paled "yes"  
~shina is 16 this is a year after sabo died and four months after ace and luffy saw her tattoo,ace is 12 and luffy is 9~ SHINA"dandan yelled for me "WHAT"i yelled back "come with me we need to talk"she said with a red face "ok about what"i said cofuseingly "well you are 16 now and garp said that your old enough to know how a baby is made"she said almost mute "uh ok but why is makino here" i asked pointing to the green haired lady "because you need to understand fully a bout wat is going on"she said "if this makes you feel any better i already had my period"i say "ok that helps so now to get down to buisness"makino said and dandan took along drag off her ciggeret.  
AN HOUR LATER "OH HELL NO NOT GONNA HAPPEN EVER"i scream so loud thet everyone can hear "calm down shina it is perfectly natrual"makino said "i don't care how natural it is i am never haveing a kid or sex got it"i said "haha ok whatever you say"makino said "it seems so painful"i said after dandan asked why "can i go now or are you not done scareing me for life"  
"haha you can go"she said and we all got up to walk out "so shina have fun"ace said with a shit eating grin.  
~preasent time~ emo corner"it was disturbing"i said "and true to her word she is still a virgin" dandan and makino said walking in "oh hey what are you doing here" all three of us asked "its shinas birthday and we wanted to say happy birthday"makino said "thank you"i said "your welcome"she a long night of partying and ace getting stoned (do not ask me how) evryone decide to call it a night.  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~ "Shina"someone said shakeing me "huh what"i mumbled sitting up grogly "will you miss me when your gone"the person said "of course i will ace i love you and your my little bother"i saiad rubbing his head "ok but promise you will fight me when i am a pirate"ace said "ok i promise we will fight,oh i got you something"i said pulling out an cowboy hat "WOW,thanks shina lits great"ace said "i knew you would like it, now go to bed"i said swatting him "k night"he said yawning "night ,love you"i said

yosh shina will be leaving and gathering up members for her crew and will she meet her parents and if she does how will she react.?

ok i did not go into detail on the talk scene for the simple fact that i might write a lemon later on and i might flash back it, and i also ran outta ideas for this chapter. I HAVE SEEN A 14 YR OLD STONED BEFORE IT WAS NOT PRETTY AND I DO NOT SUGGET U TRY IT AT HOME!  



	9. Chapter 7

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 7

"bye everyone i will miss you"i said waiving my adopted family goodbye "bye shina we will miss you"everyone said "becareful and remeber our promise"ace shouted "i will and don't worry i will be waiting"i said back A few hours later "Wow,i can't beleve i actualy get to live my dream now"i said excitidly "ok i will need a ship,a navigator,a cook, a muscian,and a doctor time to get started"i say to myself On an island "open auditons for a pirate captin huh thats weird i thought the captian held the open audtions for the crew weird but i will check it out"i saidwalking to the audtion "NEXT"i hear a gruff voice yell "oh um hi my name is-"i was cute off "listen sweety this is for a PIRATE captian not girl scouts so run along and play dressup"the black haired man said i jumped off the stage and ran up to the tabel *BAM* "EXCUSE ME I AM FOR THE CAPTIAN POSTION BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN TAME AND COMMAND YOU BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS SO DON'T COME TO ME WITH YOUR SEXIST CRAP"i say yelling at them "and what makes you so sure you can handel the grandline"the man said "because the grand line is considered hell well sweetheart i have already seen hell i was in the middel of the gray termanal fire and i fought a pirate when i was 15 so don't tell me i can't handel something when i damn well know i can"i said "haha looks like we got our captian boys"the man said "are you seriuos" i ask in disbelife "sure are you are the first person and only woman that has ever stood up to us and we need athourty like that"he said "well alright i am shina your new captian line up and tell all your names now"i said "i am hardy the cook"the first man said "jack the carpenter"the blue haired man said "jila the musican"the woman said "nate the doctor"the 2nd man said "derek the navigator"the man with green eyes said "and i am delware i was the first mate of the last captian"the man that held the whole thing said "nice to meet all of you but quick question do you have a ship"i asked "yes she is right this way" delware said as we all walked towards the docks At the docks "wow thats a nice ship"i said admaireing the medium sized ship "yep her name is 'The Singing Siren'a real beauty my br- i mean the last captian got her at water 7"he said "the singing siren huh well she sure is a beauty well lets gather supplies and head out to a new adventre"i said examining the ship "aye aye captian"they all said at once "hey um shina i mean captain can i ask you a quiestion"jila asked "hm shina is fine and sure whats up"i said "are you bye any chance related to the red dragon"she asked "um why"i asked carefuly "well you look like her and i was wondering"she said "well i am kin to her she's my mom"i said slowly "haha that is going to make an interesting conversation with marines"she said "hey i have a question for you now"i said "sure what"she said looking at me "delware just about said brother when he was talking about the ship and he looked at it like i would look at one of my brothers"i said "well delware said that because the last captian was his brother not biologicly but my words and they really cared about each other it realy tore del apart when jess died"she said sadly "oh well will me captianing the ship be a problem beacause i don't want to just take over"i said "well you will have to talk to him about it"she told me "ok i will"i said "we got the supplies captian ready to go"hardy said "yep lets go boys"i said to everyone "AYE AYE CAPTIAN" they all yelled

well thats all for this chapter the next chapter will talk about the last captiAN AND shinA WIL SARE deatis about her past.  



	10. Chapter 8

BLUE FLAMES AND RED HEADED DAMES

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 8

"Captian we will see the next island in about three weeks"derek said "ok we wil continue on this heading,hardy make some supper please"i said aye aye captain, for a girl your size you sure eat alot"hardy said "hehe i have always been like that and hey atleast you ain't cooking for my youngest brother"i said "huh shina you have brothers"thay asked "yep two one is 14 and the other is 11 and both want to be pirates"i said "i didn't think red dragon had any more kids"jila said "oh she didn't i am her only biological"i said "well then how are they ohh"jack said "yep we swore an oath while drinking sake"i said happily "hehe sounds familiar dosen't it"nate said elbowing delware "hn"delware said "oh well shina whats there names"nate asked "ace is the older of the two and then theres luffy the youger andmore 'elastic' of us all" i said empisieing that last part "elastic"they all said coping there heads to the side "yeah hes rubber"i said like it was nothing "he ate the gum-gum fruit didn't he" delware said almost laughing "yea howd you know" I ASked "i got a book of all the devil fruits"he said "ooh can i see it please" i begged "ha sure i will find it"he said smileing "yay, now hardy FOOD"i said "alright"he said going to cook ~later that night after supper~ "argh i think i ate to much"i said leaning over the side "haha hey captian eat to much"a voice said behind me almost laughing "shuddup" i said grumbling "here take this"he said handing me something "thanks del"i said takeing the pill "no problem just pace yourself next time and don't inhale your food"he said lecturing me "hehe yeah i am sorry i'm just so used to a hand slipping on my plate and stealing my food"i said laughing "oh and which brother did that"he said lifting an eyebrow "haha both of them even sa- uh never mind"i said cutting off short "oh you had more than two brothers what happen he decide to run off or joiend the mariens"he said "um neather he was killed when he was 10"i said "oh i am sorry"he said "it wasn't your fault i mean unless you where the celestal dragon that shot him"i said bitterly "he was killed bye a celestal dragon"he ask quietly "yeah sabo was setting sail so he could be free and he cut the ship off and the basterd shot him"i said bitterly "oh my brother was killed he same way he stood up to a nobel that was trying to take jila and the noble shot him through the heart"he said "wow i mean jila told me he died but i didn't know how"i said "yah and when i saw you and the way you act remind me so much of him"he said looking at me "wait he was saving jila most people just try to find a new crewmate"i said "yeah a new "crewmate" but jilla wasn't just a crewmate to my brother she was his wife"he said "oh and here i thought jack was with her"i said "no jack is my nephew and her son"he said "now i feel like an outsider i am the captian of a pirate ship has a whole family on it" i said "don't worry we already see you as family"he said "oh wait what about nate and derek"i asked "do you want me to jusrt explain the whole lineage"he asked "yes and ages to please"i said "ok now listen, jill is jacks mom and i am is his uncle nate and derek are jills older brothers and hardy is jacks twin both boys are 17 and jill is 36 nate and derek are 39&amp;40 and delware is 25 understand now"he said "ok yeah i get it now"i said happliy "haha good"he said"well time to hit the sack"  
"i couldn't agree more"i said

well thats all a little bonding time with her crew adnnext a year has past since she joined the crew and things will be getting good.  



End file.
